<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of the Pencil by Phantom_Platonic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982366">The Art of the Pencil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Platonic/pseuds/Phantom_Platonic'>Phantom_Platonic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically Sheo teaches Shell about art, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Two Artists Meeting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Platonic/pseuds/Phantom_Platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shell had wanted to draw out everything they had seen in the little world of Hallownest, because they had felt it would help them remember things. And they wanted to help anyone else who might find that little world if they were to... perish. But even as those few survivors had finally risen to the surface they wanted to keep going, and there was one person they had seen that gave them an idea of where they could go with it all.</p><p>---</p><p>A small, self-indulgent fic where Shell meets the Paintmaster, and knows they have a lot to learn from them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Art of the Pencil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shell hadn't expected so many people to have made it out of Hallownest, even if there really weren't too many outside of its gates. But they had already known there would be a lot more around now, which was comforting. The kingdom before wasn't completely dead, even if the whole of them could be found larger than life for her liking. There was one person, though, that had caught her attention the most. It was an older man who only seemed to be painting before. They didn't remember meeting them before, but the awe they felt grew them enough courage to want to hear from them. They had even caught glimpses of his works from the distance, and they were inspired, despite the nerves they felt about getting anyone's attention.</p><p>That day, they had finally steeled their courage and went up to him, tugging on their cloak just a tad to get his attention. And that was what they got soon enough, met by a jovial voice. "Greetings, young grub, my name is Sheo. What brings you to me today? I do remember one like you learning the art of the nail from me, so may that be it?" Shell shook their head at the last question, finally showing something off. It was a picture of one of the infected beings they had drawn, seeming to be a Mossfly hovering off the ground. But looking upon it, Sheo smiled. "Oh, so you're interested in art, aren't you? This is very good, small one, and I'm glad that you've showed it to me."</p><p>But Shell realized that they wanted a little bit more. The paintings that they could see had always been so pretty, and they wanted to be able to draw like that, or at least be able to color if they were ever wanting to try it. Because despite what they could do, they knew that there was still more that they could strive for. They wanted to make art like Sheo did, even if it wasn't in the same style. But in portraying that, they weren't completely sure as to how, so they were only pointing toward the painting and then going back to themself. There was a look of confusion toward the painter though, as Shell finally realized that they should likely just write it for now.</p><p>'Could you help me draw like you?' They finally wrote, which could at least be understood.</p><p>"Oh-!" he finally exclaimed. "Well, of course I can, little one! You're already very good, but I could always help you-" Shell clapped their hands at the affirmation, looking ready to start rather quickly. Although Sheo wasn't completely ready to do anything, he couldn't just let the child down, now could he. Thinking of one little activity that would help him along, he could get to work. "I'd like to see you drawing in the element, first of all. Just think of anything you can remember or see, and draw it for me, alright?"</p><p>With an eager nod, the vessel got to work. But there was something the Paintmaster noticed, watching intently as he'd seen not only what they could do, but how they did it as well. But there was something he noticed the most, that they seemed to be rushed to make something. The drawing was somewhat the same, but they seemed to feel like this was something they were doing with a time limit. He wouldn't have wanted to change her style before, because that was something different for everyone. But here? This was something he could show them how to do, and how to feel. </p><p>When the drawing was finished, there was something visible that seemed to stem from the little problem with their rushing, where a lot of the lines seemed to be shaken and harder to keep straight. Sheo wasn't completely sure how they would teach them something just yet, because it had more to do with a frame of mind than a technique that they could learn. But they were sure there would be something, to which he would have to think more on that matter before anything else. "Well then, this is very good! And I can very much tell what I can teach you, but I'll need some time to prepare it. Will you be able to meet with me tomorrow?" A nod came from them as they waved and scampered off to do who knows what. Sheo then returned to his painting, but with a bit more on his mind.</p><p>They started rather early for the next day, but neither of them had even picked up a brush. Instead, in that first day they worked on techniques of the breath. Although it had been nice to be able to relax and learn these things, Shell had wondered for a bit why they weren't learning anything about improving their brushstrokes or anything. But they didn't bring it up this time, hoping that this would just lead to something else. Other days though, the training had been a lot of the same. Envisioning techniques, ways to clear your mind. Sheo had a plan through it all, to make the brushstrokes flow through that realization. But Shell didn't quite understand that.</p><p>Instead, they had believed that it was something to do with their own ability. There wasn't anything Sheo could teach someone as bad as they were, at least that was what they were starting to feel about it all. It had been a week, and they still hadn't drawn a thing in these lessons. So, it was by that morning that they could finally bring up their concerns. 'Was there something really bad about how I draw?'</p><p>Of course, the teacher's response was a swift "Of course not! What would make you think something like that?" Because everything had it's meaning to the end, that was what Sheo had always believed. But such things never occurred to Shell, to which they would be rightfully upset about it.</p><p>'Because we haven't drawn anything at all. And wouldn't that mean that it's so bad you can't fix it? You don't have to lie about it.' With the crestfallen expression on the vessel's shell, Sheo finally realized that he had made a mistake in not telling them what it would all be for. But he wouldn't need to say it just yet, knowing how things were likely to go. Instead, he wanted to prove that this had done something. And if it hadn't? Well, he would have to make another approach, wouldn't he?</p><p>"You'll have to trust me, young one... I want to see your progress now. Please, draw me what you had before, but this time try to use the breathing exercises whenever you feel that stress over the product." There were doubts evident in Shell's expression, but they began anyway, seeming to employ what they had learned over that week quite a lot. Good, he was glad to see that they remembered it. And although it had taken quite a bit longer to finish it, he could already see the improvement on how they moved. It wasn't so rigid and quick moving. They found a softer stroke, something that didn't shake and waver quite as much. It showed quite well into their artistry, and especially enhanced their style. But when they finally finished it, they didn't quite understand.</p><p>'I mean, I'm not as worried anymore but... I don't know what it did to how I draw.' It was then that Sheo showed them the two compared drawings. Both were good, but one had that smoothness that was visible to the young one. 'How did I do that?'</p><p>"Art has a lot to do with your frame of mind, young one," he replied. "I could notice how tense you were when you drew, with your focus so heavy on making things perfect. But art is much better when you let the strokes flow with less stress to them. And that technique is something you learn on your own. I wanted to tell you but... I didn't want you to think that all of those frames had to be perfect. I'm sorry if it hurt you though." And that caused Shell to grow a bit more happy with everything. He really had believed in them, and they were so happy to know that now, even if they were put through the ringer for a little bit.</p><p>'Thank you!' they finally wrote, finally seeming to have lessened their fear about being perfect, among other things that had been plaguing them for a moment. They would likely never be perfect with their work, but maybe they didn't have to be. But they wished to keep learning no matter what, since they did want to keep going. And with everything they learned now, they could see that they would be a great teacher. 'But can we learn about colors next? I've never used those before.'</p><p>"Of course, whatever you'd like-" he replied. "But be ready for how hands on this one will be, okay?" With happiness in their expressions, the two continued in such a similar way for a while, and Shell could truly feel pride for what they do. Even if their past mentalities were hard to shake, in art they found peace. And that was the most that Sheo could ever ask for from the vessel, if art could truly make them happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>